


Heat and Humidity

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: My Boss's Niece [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the first woman hed slept with shirtless since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Humidity

The District of Columbia was in the midst of a heatwave. The President sent troops to Kashmir to help broker peace between India and Pakistan, once again at each other’s throats. The newest Gallup polls had the President polling at 52%; the Vice-President at 56%; and the Second Lady at 63%. The First Lady had a dismal showing of 43%. They protested in the streets of Cincinnati over the cops shooting two unarmed black teenagers. Two major American cities were in the midst of transportation strikes. The Department of Homeland Security was disturbed by intelligence stating a terrorist attack on the US was imminent. Josh Lyman was in love.

Now, on the grand scale of everything this was very minute. He hadn’t seen Hogan in almost five days. There were quick passes in the hallway. And Sam, trying to help, made her an official liaison between the Second Lady’s office and the White House. Still, the few nights he went home this week it was alone. Now he was running things at the White House… President Santos was spending two weeks in Texas and working on his next plan of attack for healthcare. Anassa walked into the office with a stack of folders and binders.

“Pentagon briefing, Homeland Security briefing, the healthcare numbers, Kashmir info, messages, and a muffin. Eat something Josh.”

“I am too busy to eat.” He mumbled.

“Too busy staring off into space. What is the matter with you?”

“Are you pissed you haven’t had a lot of time to spend with Eden lately?”

Eden was her six year old daughter.

“I guess. We do our best, Lionel and I. And my mother helps. Please don’t have me believe that my family situation occupies so much of your time.”

“Hey, it is a concern.”

“I'm sure, but it never makes you guilty enough to let me out of here at a decent hour.” She smiled. “What is really bugging you?”

Josh sighed.

“Nothing. This heat is killing me and I am simply overworked. On days like this I wonder why I took this job.”

“Well, we have a weekend almost upon us.”

“I know, but that means nothing to me.” Josh replied. “Hey you know what? Stay home this weekend. Watch movies and play with your daughter. Spend some quality time with your husband.”

“Have you bumped your head? How will you find anything?”

“I’ll make due…grab an assistant or something. I mean it.”

“Alright Josh. Thank you. Now, can I help you at all with your problems?”

“Nah, it is just the usual crap.”

“OK. You know if you decided to take one day off I am sure that Allison could handle it. I am sure she would excel.”

Allison Medeiros was the Deputy Chief of Staff. Josh liked her and believed her to be very efficient at her job. He shook his head.

“Thanks Anassa.”

“Sure.”

She left the room and he looked through the messages. There was one from Hogan; she could not possibly have left this with his assistant.

‘ _You're leaving by ten and you are coming to my place. I don't want any argument from you. If it is ten thirty, I am going to kick your ass. If there is a crisis, please call. I want to see you tonight.’_

_Hogan_

Josh smiled, folding the note in his pocket and hoping nothing could keep him from her tonight.

***

“OK, you're done.”

Josh came out to Anassa’s desk at 8:30.

“Am I?” she asked.

“Yeah. I'm wrapping it up; planning to leave in an hour or so. The Mets are playing tonight and I at least want to catch the highlights.”

“OK. Did you read the Mitchell report?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you return Senator Monroe’s phone call?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you talk to George…Hutchison is doing Russert on Sunday.”

“I did.”

“OK, did you talk to Doug Pierce from State?”

“Anassa, stop. Everything is done. I will see you bright and early tomorrow.”

“Great. Goodnight Josh.”

“Goodnight. Stay cool.”

“Impossible. I spend most of my paycheck on A/C bills.”

She walked out and Josh went back into his office, hitting four on his cell phone. He got voicemail.

‘Hey there pal, leave a message for Hogan. I will call back as soon as I can.’ No Doubt’s version of Its My Life played in the background. Josh hung up; he hated to leave messages. Charlie tapped on the door and was invited in.

“How goes it?” Josh asked.

“Pretty good. This damn weather is killing me.”

“Tell me about it. I feel like I can't breathe. How is Zoey doing?”

“She was fine until the A/C went on the fritz last night. I thought I was going to have to admit her to the hospital. They came and fixed it this morning; I called her.”

“Rain is in the forecast. Hopefully that will cut some of this humidity.”

“Yeah. How’s coed?”

“OK, I guess. I haven’t seen her in about 5 days and I can admit that I really don’t like that. We have a date tonight.”

“How did you finagle that?” Charlie asked.

“I didn’t. Hogan said I had better be at her place by ten. Charlie, I love her.”

The younger man nodded. He wanted to know what Josh intended to do about it. He shrugged.

“How the hell should I know?” Josh asked.

“I thought it would be easy.”

“Are you insane? It is everything but easy. I have no idea how Hogan feels about me. None at all.”

“What? It’s been five months. You haven’t talked about it?”

“Who wants to put a damper on the fun with that conversation?”

He was afraid and though Josh did not want to admit that to Charlie, he really didn’t have to. If he told Hogan that he loved her and she didn’t feel the same way, their relationship was all but over. Or even worse, she would pretend to have feelings she didn’t and prolong the obvious.

“I'm going to tell her tonight.” Josh declared.

“False bravado?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah. It works nearly every time. Honestly, if she doesn’t want a real thing I would rather know now.”

“Agreed.” Charlie stood up. “Good luck; I hope it all works out for you because I know what it is like to really love a woman.”

“I bet you do. Five weeks from now you will be pledging your life to that woman.”

“Yeah. Josh, we are extremely lucky people. Even when all the bad things are happening.”

“I know. I will see you tomorrow.”

Charlie nodded and left the room. Josh had to think of getting out of there soon. He wanted to run by his place and grab a suit and shirt for tomorrow. A 10 o’clock date with Hogan definitely meant he was sleeping over.

***

Josh buzzed Hogan’s apartment, cursing himself for being late. It was almost 10:15. He hoped she was not too upset.

“Hello.”

“Hogan, it’s me. I'm sorry I'm late; please let me up.”

“Who is this?” Hogan asked.

“It’s Josh.”

“Oh no, it couldn’t possibly be Josh Lyman. I told him if he was not here by ten I would kick his ass.”

“Uh uh, you said ten thirty. I made it. C'mon, let me up.”

“OK. You better make it worth my while.”

She buzzed him in and Josh took the stairs two at a time. He regretted it when he reached the top. Josh took a couple of deep breaths, wiped sweat from his brow and knocked on the door. Hogan opened her door wearing white underwear. She held out beer for Josh.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey. Come in and take a load off Lyman.”

He put his bag down by the front door, took the beer, and kissed her mouth.

“I love your outfit.” He said.

“Thank you.” She grabbed her beer from the counter. “Take off that suit and relax. The Mets are on in the bedroom.”

Josh just stopped. Hogan turned to look at him…she was on her way to the bedroom.

“What's the matter?” she asked.

“Nothing.” He smiled. “This is great Hogan; thank you.”

She reached out for his hand, leading him to the bedroom. She took the beer, put it on the nightstand, and began to undress him.

“You are my man and I am going to take care of you.”

“Yeah? What did you have in mind?”

“The Mets, a massage, beer, and me.”

Josh could not stop smiling. He only wondered for a moment if he looked like an idiot. She got on her tiptoes to kiss his nose.

“I love you Joshua Lyman.”

Hogan lifted the tie over his head, unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it down his arms. His slacks were around his ankles and Josh still wore his shoes. He was stunned into silence. She traced the lines of his scars from Rosslyn. She was the first woman he slept with shirtless since then.

“Hey, take off your shoes and pants, lie at the bottom of the bed, and I’ll be right back.”

“OK.” He replied, obviously distracted.

Hogan disappeared into the bathroom as Josh kicked off his shoes and pants. He gathered the rest of his clothes, throwing them into the overstuffed chair on top of hers. Hogan did not say anything when she came out of the bathroom; she just got on the bed and straddled his legs.

“Am I too heavy?” she asked.

“No. You are as light as a feather.”

Josh moaned his appreciation when he felt the warm oil being massaged into his neck and shoulder blades.

“Mmm. This is terrific.”

“Feel good?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Just relax. Take a couple of deep breaths. You are so tense Josh…this is why I worry about you.”

“I'm OK.” He mumbled. “Oh God.”

It hurt, but in a good way, Josh could feel the tension easing out of his muscles as Hogan worked her magic. A woman had not given him a massage in a long time. Donna had massaged his shoulders a couple of times on the road and in his office, but they both tried to avoid that kind of contact. It was intimate and Josh never wanted to go there.

“How do you know what I need?” he asked.

“What do you need?” she replied with a question of her own.

“Baseball, beer, and you.”

“In that order?”

“No. You, baseball, and beer. Uhh…”

“Right there. Right there between your shoulder blades and down to the small of your back is where all the tension is housed.”

Hogan moved down to the small of his back, pushing his boxer shorts down to massage where she needed.

“Some men pay plenty of money for beautiful women to do this for them in underwear.” Josh said.

“Yeah. Those men do not have women who love them. I think they just made a two-run homer.”

“The Mets?” Josh was careful not to sit up and send Hogan flying.

“Nope, the Nats. Sit still.”

“I am. Where is that beer?”

Hogan handed it to him; he sat up slightly and took a healthy sip.

“Oh yeah, this is a fantastic night. If only we could get rid of all this heat and humidity.”

“The Weather Channel said the rain is coming tonight. How do you feel Josh?”

“Like I could run the New York Marathon. Like a new man…what’s next?”

“A shower for you; I laid out everything you’ll need.”

Hogan sat on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Alone?” Josh asked, talking into his arm.

“Yes. I’ll be here when you're done. Go.”

He sat up and kissed her.

“I’ll be right back.” He said.

“The Mets are getting trampled…I'm turning it off.”

“Please.”

Josh went into the bathroom, chastising himself for not telling her that he loved her. She opened the door and he stood on the other side like a nervous suitor. He had to find his way in.

***

Josh came out of the bathroom, running a towel through his hair. Hogan smiled.

“C’mere, let me do that.”

She stood on her knees and Josh came to her. Soft music was playing in the room now; Josh thought it might be Coldplay or Keane. He sat on the bed and she towel dried his hair before dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

“I love you too Hogan.” He said.

Josh turned around and wrapped her in his arms. She was smiling again. Josh always thought of the Hall and Oates song Sara Smile whenever he saw that look on her face. She was so damn beautiful and it was still amazing to him that she wanted him. She was not in this for any gain or political footing…she wanted Josh Lyman for him.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Mmm hmm what?” he asked. “For weeks I have been running around trying to figure out how I was going to tell you and you just drop it tonight like it was a weather report.”

Hogan caressed his face.

“So, what do we do now Lyman?”

Rain pelted Hogan’s open window, wetting the plush carpet beneath. Loud thunder boomed and lightning streaked the sky. The lights dimmed but did not go out.

“We always do that.” Josh said. “We bring the thunderstorms.”

“Its magnetism.”

She kissed him and Josh’s heart swelled with love for her.

“Make love to me Josh.”

“Tell me what you want. Talk to me sweetheart.”

“Touch me.”

Josh reached back and unsnapped her bra. He touched her naked skin; Hogan moaned.

“Like that? Do you like that?”

“Mmm.”

“Tell me.”

“Yes. Kiss me there.”

Josh sucked her and she arched her back. Hogan rubbed the back of his neck, whispering his name. It made Josh so excited…he wanted her. He wanted to hear her say that she wanted him. It took a while before he pulled away from her body and looked into her eyes again.

“You never have to be afraid to tell me what you want from me Hogan. I love you and I want to satisfy you. I love to satisfy you.”

They kissed again as Josh moved her panties down her legs. She had long legs like CJ. He opened her thighs and stroked her secret places there. She was wet; she was ready.

“You feel so good sweetie.”

“Ohhh. Don’t stop Josh.”

“Don’t come; we are not done yet.”

Hogan turned over on her side; she wanted to spoon with him. He molded his body behind hers and lifted one of her legs onto his. Hogan threw her head back when she felt him inside her.

“I love when you are inside me.” She moaned. “I love that you can make me come.”

See, this is what Josh Lyman loved about women. Tell them once what you wanted and they gave it to you every time. She was good at this.

“Yeah, keep talking. Oh God!”

Josh rubbed her breasts and touched her clit with nimble fingers.

“Don’t stop, don't stop! Oh shit, JOSH!”

“Hogan, I love you. Oh you make me feel…”

He couldn’t even finish as he climaxed with a groan and a rush. She was panting, coming right on his heels.

“Whoa.” She whispered.

“Yeah. That was fantastic.”

They lay in bed and listened as the sky opened above them and Yellow played in the room.

“I'm sorry Hogan.”

“What?”

He pulled out and she turned to look at him.

“What's the matter?” she asked.

“I cannot share this with the world and that’s not fair.”

“We can tell people Josh, I need you to know that I am not opposed to that. I also don’t want you in the middle of some firestorm with my aunt and uncle, or with anyone. This is about us…it is no one’s business what happens between consenting adults.”

“So, we’re not telling people?” Josh asked.

He put his arms around her; Hogan rested her head on his chest.

“We can do whatever you want. I have a few friends who know, that I trust, and so do you. I am certainly more worried about you than myself.”

Josh nodded, taking a deep breath. He did not want to think about that anymore. Right now he wanted to focus on her loving him, and that the humidity had finally broken.

***


End file.
